Secarik Surat Tanpa Nama
by skyesphantom
Summary: Wajah cantikmu membuat hatiku membeku,Matamu yang indah selalu terpikir dibenakku,Senyumanmu yang manis selalu menghiasi hari-hariku / warning inside / one-shoot / its my first fic, Read and Review please?


**Secarik Surat Tanpa Nama**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Angst and Romance, mungkin angst-nya kurang kerasa._.**

**Warning : keliatannya bakal OOC, typo (di usahain engga), Chara Death, sedikit dramatisasi._. dan Alternative Universe.**

**Don't like, Don't read !**

-oOo-

Lagi-lagi aku mengiriminya surat. Secarik surat tanpa nama untuk seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi. Sebuah karya puitis, yang memang bukan keahlianku tapi tetap kutulis untuknya. Demi sebuah senyum manisnya.

Setiap hari aku menuliskan surat untuknya, dimasukan ke amplop berwarna biru langit dan kumasukan kedalam loker yang memang disediakan sekolah untuk para murid. Hanya dengan cara itulah aku dapat menuliskan rasa kagum padanya dan melihat senyumnya.

Demi itulah aku berusaha bersikap sok puitis, tetapi tetap tanpa nama pengirim. Hanya seorang yang disebutnya orang-biru-langit.

Selalu seperti itu, setiap hari. Tanpa rasa bosan, tanpa jenuh, dan tanpa menganggap itu sia-sia. Walau senyumnya sudah untuk orang lain, untuk kekasihnya. Namun aku menikmati ini, meski masih sakit saat dia bersama pacarnya.

Ya setelah dipikir-pikir, asalkan dia bahagia aku akan tetap mendukungnya. Walau sakit saat melihatnya berduaan, biarlah asalkan dia selalu bahagia.

Sudah dua bulan dia berpacaran, ya berpacaran tepat pada hari aku mendapatkan vonis 'itu'.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Beberapa siswa dan siswi dari Konoha Gakuken masih mengobrol di taman sekolah, padahal matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut merah berceletuk, "Eh, Gaara dan Sakura pacaran ya?" ucap Karin.

Yang lain menyerengit, "Bukannya Gaara udah sama Matsuri ya?" ucap Tatuya, masih bingung.

Pemuda berambut seperti jamur menyela, "Heii, harusnya Sakura denganku sajaa," teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Kiba mencibir, "Itu sih maumu!" yang lain hanya tertawa renyah.

"Yang benar aku dengan Naruto tahu!" teriak Sakura, yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil terkikik kecil.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura memang sudah pacaran," sahut Naruto yang juga tiba-tiba muncul, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura.

Sakura blushing, para gadis sibuk memberikan selamat untuk Naruto dan Sakura, "Hah, Naruto Sakura ? pajak jadiannyaaa," teriak Lee heboh.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Jangan teriak ditelinga orang juga Lee!" yang lain hanya tertawa maklum.

Hanya itu yang terakhirku dengar dari sekumpulan itu. Crash. Mungkin itu suara hatiku yang hancur setelah mendengar percakapan singkat tadi. Harusnya aku pulang saja sebelum mereka membicarakan Sakura. Terbesit sedikit dipikiranku, vonis itu ... ah sudah lah, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Seorangpun, tidak akan. Cukup menjadi rahasiaku sendiri saja, sampai akhir hayat ini.

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

Yap, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di pinggir sungai jernih di tengah kota Konoha, menikmati sunset sendirian. Sambil menulis surat untuknya, aku berpikir mungkin inilah surat terakhirku. Dan ini saatnya untuk memberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dibenakku, mungkin memang harusnya dari awal aku mengakui ini. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kata orang sok dingin, cuek dan seorang pengirim surat tak bernama pada Sakura.

Setelah selesai menuliskan surat itu, aku berjalan pelan menuju sekolahku. Tidak dibuka sampai sore sih, tapi mungkin bisa minta tolong pada Kotetsu—penjaga gerbang sekolah—untuk membukakannya. Sambil berjalan aku menggumamkan sesuatu—yang sangat pas dengan keadaanku sekarang—sambil menikmati hari yang mulai menggelap.

"Mungkin memang harusnya seperti ini ... memang lebih baik jujur dari awal, eh?"

Gumaman itu yang sedari tadi diulang-ulang. Ya Sakura, mungkin aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini. Karena aku sudah terlalu jauh terjatuh dalam cintamu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampai juga di sekolah. Jauh juga ternyata. Setelah meminta tolong pada Kotetsu untuk membukakan gerbang—dengan berkata 'pr yang ketinggalan'—akhirnya aku memasukan surat yang sudah kusiapkan sejak tadi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Terima kasih...," gumamku saat meninggalkan loker Sakura.

Saat keluar dari area sekolah, Kotetsu berteriak. "Jangan ada yang ketinggalan lagi!" akupun hanya mengiyakannya.

Di jalan aku sempat memperhatikan langit. Malam yang cukup indah. Dengan pantulan sinar bulan purnama, bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar redup tapi cukup indah untuk dipandang mata.

Berharap engkau yang disana juga melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucapku saat masuk kedalam rumah. Uh, rasanya mau langsung tidur saja.

"Okaeri, Sasuke. Mau makan bareng?" tawar Itachi, kakakku satu-satunya.

"Enggak, Nii. Masih kenyang kok. Aku mau tidur aja, capek," jawabku datar.

"Oke, kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka malem ini pulang," ucap Itachi.

"Hn," jawabku singkat, aku merasa lemas dan lelah jadi hanya mengiyakan saja.

Tanpa berganti pakaian, aku langsung tidur. Semua serasa berat dan sakit pada tulang-tulangku ini.

_apa kumat lagi_..., pikirku.

Tapi ini berbeda, rasanya ada yang menyuruhku tidur. Tidur yang sangat lelap tanpa merasakan sakit lagi. Dan aku tertidur sesaat lagi. Yang bisa dibilang tidur untuk selamanya.

Mungkin, selamat tinggal, dunia.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee, udah pagi nih mau telat sekolah, eh?" ucap Itachi sambil nyengir jail.

_Udah dari tadi dibangunin kok anak ini gak bangun-bangun ya..._, pikirnya, cengirannyapun menghilang. Dia langsung pucat pasi.

Dia menggoyangkan badan Sasuke, Bangun baka, pikir Itachi panik.

Akhirnya dia berteriak panik, "_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_! Sasuke kenapa?" teriakan Itachi menggema rumah keluarga Uchiha. Langkah kakipun terdengar sangat terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Itachi ?" tanya Fugaku, berusaha tetap tenang. "Sasuke ... gak mau bangun...," gumam Itachi.

Fugaku segera menghampiri Sasuke, setelah itu dia tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Begitu juga Mikoto, Kaa-san mereka pun menangis histeris saat melilhat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, telah meninggal.

Dan setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, ternyata Sasuke meninggal karena Leukimia, stadium akhir.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Haruno Sakura membuka lokernya dengan ceria. Ingin segera melihat surat dari orang-biru-langit nya itu. Sambil bernyanyi kecil dia membuka suratnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tertegun. Setelah membaca lebih lanjut, dia terisak kecil. Menyesali karena tidak mencari tahu siapa yang selama ini membuatnya tersenyum dengan suratnya.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Cacuke-kun, temenin aku beli ec klim lagi yaa," teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke, teman kecilnya itu.

"Iya, Sakula-chan. Ayo aku temenin ke taman," ucap Sasuke semangat. Tiba-tiba Itachi datang kearah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, kamu udah bilang ke Sakura kalo kamu mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Itachi, tanpa basa-basi dulu.

"Cacuke-kun mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin Cakula di siniii," Sakura merengek.

"Maaf Sakula-chan. Tapi aku halus pelgi sekalang, " gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ini buat Cacuke-kun! cepet kecini lagi ya, Cakula bakal nunggu Cacuke-kun! " ucap Sakura lantang.

Diberikannya gelang berinisial 'SS' miliknya pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan cepat kembali. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris, sampai akhirnya sahabat kecilnya itu tak terlihat oleh matanya.

_End Flashback_

.

.

Didalam surat itu jatuh sebuah gelang bertuliskan 'SS'. Sakura menangis lebih keras lagi. "Itu memang dia...," gumam Sakura lirih, "maafkan aku, Sasuke," lanjut Sakura lebih lirih.

.

_Wajah cantikmu membuat hatiku membeku, seakan waktu berhenti berputar._

_Matamu yang indah selalu terpikir dibenakku, tak pernah bisa dilupakan._

_Senyumanmu yang manis selalu menghiasi hari-hariku, dengan kesempurnaan dirimu._

_Sakura, kamu inget sama aku? Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangga kamu, cowok yang kata kamu manusia es, yang suka temenin kamu di taman sampai senja dan orang yang kamu kasih gelang 'SS'._

_Tapi kalo kamu mau mencariku sekarang, percuma._

_Karena aku pasti udah gak di dunia ini lagi, Leukimia. Kamu kan anak dokter, pasti tau kan itu apa. Maaf ya, aku baru bilang sekarang. Kamu kan udah ada Naruto, jangan sedih ya._

_Aku berharap kamu inget aku, and you know, I love you. More than anyone else. See ya!_

.

.

.

THE END

.

(A/N) : gimana ceritanya? Kerasa kah angstnya? Tolong kasih pendapat di kotak review yaa, soalnya saya perorangan masih merasa kurang dengan hasil ini. Kalo ada salah di bagian mananya review aja, jangan di flame tapi.

Akhir kata, Read and Review please? ^^~

[EDITED] 10 April 2013, meminimalisir typo dan merapihkan sana-sini._.b


End file.
